Yar ki Khatir
by HS-Duo
Summary: Don't know how to summarize.. Try to write something new on DUO must read please.
1. chapter 1

**_HellOoooo My sweet Sweet friends i'm back with another story ;)_**

 ** _It's Me Aaniya Arsh beCauSe of SOme ReaSOn I had tO chanGE MY naME_**

 ** _here You People see DUO in new Avatar_**

 ** _SORry fOr thE misTakEs..._**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _~Chapter 1~_

 _"Bachao bachao Help help"_

 _A Boy was Screaming for Help but no one move forward for Help This Soul._

 _A Person Grabbed Boy's Chin n Said Harshly: "Choozy koi nahi ae ga Teri madad karny k liye. Ab ly ga kabhi Ustaad se Panga??"_

 _Boy Nodded His Head in Big No while tears were Rolling down from His Eyes._

 _Boy said In fear: "Na...nahi karu ga ab...esa...please ja...jany do"._

 _Another Person came n Grabbed Boy's Hairs n Said: " Abhijeet chal chor dy jany dy bacha hy"_

 _Abhijeet: "Itni Aasani se Nahi jany dun ga Mohit is ny Mere samny Zaban Chalai hy"_

 _Mohit: "Phir bol kiya saza dy ga Tu??"_

 _Abhijeet Took Belt from His Friend's hand and said: "wohi jo School k baqi Bacho k Sath karta hun"._

 _Boy said in Complete Fear: "Na...nahi Sa...Abhijeet bhai...Please me...me..kbhi teac...er...s nahi Kahu...ga..kuch..."_

 _Abhijeet in devil's smile: "Aby Choozy aj Tujhy jane diya to kal ko sb ki Bolti start ho jae gi. Or Me kisi ko Moqa nahi deta"._

 _Abhijeet Moved Forward to Beat That Boy when a Strong Voice Stopped Him in Strong Tone: "Abhijeet Stop at Your Place Otherwise I'll Go to Inform Principal"_

 _Abhijeet Stopped at His Place and Turned His Face to saw that Person who Dared to Stopped Abhijeet the Boss of the School..._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_** ** _000000000_**

 _Abhijeet Turns and Said in Anger:"Daya Tum yahan kiya kr rahy ho?? Gari to kb ki Nikal Chuki hy"_

 _Daya Directly: "wohi jo Mujy karna Chahiye, Nehal ko choro or Chalo yahan s, Warna Me Tumhari Complain karny m bilkul Intizar nahi karu ga"_

 _Abhijeet_ _try to Convince Him: "Dekho Daya ye Mera Personal Problem hy Tum Jao yahan s Ghar"_

 _Daya not in Mood of Listening: "Tumhy Liye bina to Bilkul nahi jao ga"_

 _Abhijeet Thinks: "Abhi Daya ki bat nahi maani to Problem ho jae g(Said in irritation)Chalo wese bhi Tum s Behas kar nahi sakta"_

 _Daya smiled and Said: "Haan kiyun k Bhai jo hun Me Tumhara"_

 _Abhijeet Moved from There While His Friends too._

 _Nihal Looked at Daya and Said: "Thank You Daya Bhai Ap ny Meri Help ki"_

 _Daya Looked at Him and Said: "Me ny Just Apny Bhai ko roka hy Tumhari Madad nahi ki"_

 _Nihal Looked at Him in Shock While Daya Left the Place.._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _*Outside the School*_

 _Mohit in Frustration: "Tum ny us Choozy ko Kiyun Chor diya??"_

 _Abhijeet in Slow Tone: "Kiyun k Daya aa gaya tha"_

 _One of His Friend Make His Fun: "Yaani School ka Dada Apny Choty Bhai s Darta hy Hahahaha"_

 _Abhijeet Comes in Anger and Grabbed His Neck and Said: " Darta Nahi hun Me Daya se Smjhy Tum"_

 _Mohit Comes in Between Them n Said: "Abhijeet Choro yar isy (To that Friend) Rakesh tu bina baat Jany Bich m mt Bola kr"_

 _Rakesh in Low Tone: "I am Sorry"_

 _Abhjeet Thinks: Us Choozy ko to Me Bilkul nahi Choru ga aj to Usy Daya ne Bacha Liya pr Kal to WO Nahi bachy ga..._

 _Daya Came There and Said to Abhijeet: Chalen?_

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him and Said: "Kiya Chalen?? Car se kiyun nahi Gae Tum??"_

 _Daya Smiled and Said: " Car se Jata to Bike ki Ride miss kar deta na"_

 _Abhijeet in Irritation: "Tum Sudhar jao Acha"_

 _Daya Teasingly: "waah bhae Ulta Chor Kotwal ko Danty"_

 _Mohit Laugh on this Abhijeet Glared Him so Mohit Stopped Laughing._

 _Abhijeet Turned towards Daya and Said: "Chalo Bhai"_

 _They Left the School in bike too Leave the Place in Scare._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Ahm Ahm so how was it?_**

 ** _must tell me :)_**

 ** _Thank You so much For Reading..._**

 ** _take care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Thaaaank you Sooo much For Reading and supporting :) :)_

 ** _Guest: Thank you so Much dear :)_**

 ** _Duoforever: Hiiii Dear...!!! how are you?? Yesss I'm back ;) ;) Pleasure belongs to me :) yes Duo are totally different in shade :D here's your next Update.. thank you so much dear :) :)_**

 ** _Cid Duo fan: sorry dear it was typing mistake but I edited it back. I hope now your all confusion got cleared :) thank you :)_**

 ** _Abhiii: Thaaaank you veryyyy much dear :) Ahaaan Abhijeet is Dada of the school na .. ab khud samjh jaen ;) ;) good to know that you are Abhiiii's Fan :) Take care :)_**

 ** _Priyanka: Thank you so much dear :)_**

 ** _SS1912: I think your confusion got cleared na??_**

 ** _Masooma.ansari93: Thaaaank you so much yarrr for liking it :)_**

 ** _Luvcidduodosti: Thank you :)_**

 ** _Guest: Ahan choty Duo mast lag rahy ;) Thank you so Much :)_**

 ** _Priya: Thank you :)_**

 ** _Kriti: Hiiiii Dear... I'm pretty good :) :) how are you??_**

 ** _yes obviously yr you can call Me Aanu to.. really pleased after Reading My new nick * * thaaaank you very Much :) Bilkul chaly ga bhi or daury ga bhi ;) Yeah Abhiiii Dada abhi to start hy Dada k jalwy abhi baqi hen ;) ;) Thaaaank you so much * Stay Happy n Blessed :)_**

 ** _Abhi: Awwwww thank you so much dear for liking it :)_**

 ** _Lalit soni: here's your waiting get over ;) thank you :)_**

 ** _Vanshika 10: Thank you dear :)_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _A Person Entered in House with slow Steps when a Tense voice Echoed in His Ears._

 _Voice in Tension: Kiyun aj itna Khamoshi se kiyun aa rhy ho?_

 _Voice 2 teasingly: Phir Apka Ladla kisi s Lar k aa rha hy._

 _Person to voice 2: Ruhii Me kisi s Nahi Larta smjhi._

 _Ruhi: Haan Bhai Tum hi to Shareef ho (to voice 1) q maa??_

 _Ruhi's Mother (R'M) strictly: Ruhi thori der khamosh Raho. Jao Bhai k liye paani ly kr ao (turned towards Person) or Tum batao Nehal kiya hoa aj?_

 _Nehal sadly: Maa aj School me Jhagra hogaya._

 _His Mother comes in Anger: Nehal Meri samjh nahi aati k Tum School me Larty q rehty ho? Tumhary Baba tumhy is Liye Parha rahy hen?_

 _Nehal added in Sad tone: Maa Me Nahi jhagar raha tha wo Actually School me Ek Senior hy Abhijeet. sb ko pareshan karty rehta hy. Aj bhi ek Bachy ko Pareshan kar rha tha to Me ne Teacher s Complain kar di or unho ny Abhijeet ko or us k Friends ko Punish kiya._

 _Ruhi came there gave Water to Her bro and Said enthusiastically: wow Bhai to Hero bn gaya._

 _Saad drank water and Said in low tone: Nahi yr Abhijeet ko Apni insult feel hoi or School k bad usny Apny friends k sath mil kr mjhy gher liya. (Inhaling Deep Breath ) wo to agar us ka Bhai waqt par na aata to aj Meri Shamat ho jati._

 _His Mother Asked Angerily: To Tumhy kis ny kaha tha k Us ki complain karo. Ab dekha aa gai na musibat galy m._

 _Nehal Looked at Her and Said in Low tone: wo log Ghalat..._

 _His Mother interrupted with a taunt: Tjhy to Principal ki taraf s har saal award milta hy na galat k khilaf aawaz uthany pr._

 _Nehal: pr..._

 _Her Mother said in Strict Tone: pr wr agr magr kuch nahi kal tu jae ga or us s maafi maangy ga.._

 _Ruhi looked at Her Brother and took His side with: pr Maa Bhai ny ghalat to nahi kiya._

 _Her Mother: to?? Yahan Sahi or ghalat kon dekhta hy aj kal? Agr wo kisi ameer ka beta hoa to? Gandum k sath gihun bhi pista hy. (Looked at Nehal) ab tk tu us ki nazar s bacha hoa tha pr aj k bad hamesha uski nazar sb s phly tjh pr hogi._

 _Nehal felt scare in His Mother's tone so said: ji Me kal maafi mang lun ga.._

 _He said this and left the Loung in same silence._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Voice 1 in irritation: bss nahi Sun'ni ab Tumhari koi bat._

 _Voice 2: pr Tumhari galti th._

 _Voice 1 in Anger: haan puri duniya me ek Me hi to ghalat hun._

 _Voice 2 sweetly: nahi to... Pr Tumhara sb pr Dada giri krna ghalat hy._

 _Abhijeet angrily: Dekh Daya phli bat Me bina wajh **Dada giri** nahi karta. Dosri baat us Choozy ny Meri insult ki hy. Me ne us se to Kuch nahi kaha tha phir kiyun us ne Meri Complain ki?_

 _Daya tried to change the topic: acha ab bhul ja Mere Bhai or chal kha ly kuch._

 _Abhijeet denied: Nahi hy Mera mood Tum khao._

 _Daya said in Loving tone: **Yaar Teri Khatir** to jee raha hun. Tu Nahi khae ga to Me bhi nahi khao ga._

 _Abhijeet hugged His Brother: Tum jiyo gy or Mere khatir hi Jiyo gy..._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _*Next Day in School*_

 _Voice in announcing tone: "Nehal Agarwal stand Up"_

 _Nehal stood up in fear and said: "ye..yes sir?"_

 _Sir directly: "Principal sir asking for you. Go and Answer Him."_

 _Saad: "yes sir."_

 _*Principal Office*_

 _Nehal Pushed the Door of Principal's Room and asked: "May I Come in Sir?"_

 _Principal in Tough tone: "Yes! Come in."_

 _Nehal asked Hasitantly: "Sir Apne bulaya tha?"_

 _Principal looked at Him from head to toe and said: "yes! Kal Apne kuch Boys k Khilaf Complain ki th. Kya y bt such h?"_

 _Nehal Looked at Him n Said Nothing._

 _Principal again: "Nehal Agarwal Me Ap se kuch Puch raha hun. kya ye Such h?"_

 _Nehal was internally afraid. He was Stuck in Deliema to said truth or not. If He said Truth then His Senior will never Let Him go Easly. and if He not then Principal will Definitely Punish Him for Lying._

 _Principal looked at the Sweat drops on Nehal's forhead. So said softly: 'Look at me Child (Nehal looked at Him) don't feel afraid from that Boys. I'll not Mention Your Name infront of Them. Ok?"_

 _Nehal_ _Gathered all His Energy and was about to tell the Truth when His Mother voice echoed in His ears " **Gehun k sath Gandum bhi pista hy** "_

 _and with this word His head moved in no and He said: No Sir! That Boys had not done anything with anyone They are innocent. I was completing My Dare which was given by My Friend"_

 _Principal Looked at Him and then His downed eyes._

 _Principal in Tough Tone: "it's mean, Apny kuch students ko is liye Punishment dilwai kiyun k Apko dare mila tha"_

 _Nehal with downed head: "yes sir and I admitted"_

 _Principal in Anger: "have you any idea which kind of punishment I'll give you?"_

 _Nehal_ _Looked at Him with scary eyes and then again downed His head. Principal Continued: "so... Nehal you have to"_

 _But was interrupted by the voice: "Sir please I want to say some thing after that you'll surly give punish to both of us"_

 _Nehal and Principal Looked at the Person where Nehal was shocked and Principal was little bit Confused.._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **Chapter End :p**

 **how was it???**

 **who was the savior of Nehal to whom He looked shockingly..**

 **why Daya said this to Abhijeet that**

 **Teri khatir hi to jee raha hun.??**

 **why Abhijeet used to listen Daya's order ??**

 **all the Questionsss will deffinatly answerd by Me ;) ;)**

 **but dhiraj rakhen ;)**

 **Take Care Everyone**

 **Stay Blessed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thaaank You So much EvErYyyu One :)**

 **Daya's Lover: Thank you :)**

 **Kriti: Ahaaan happy to know that you like Ruhi and nehal * a www ye Daya hy ya Abhiii is chapter me pta lg jae ga ;) Here's your update :) Thank you so much dear :) you too take care :)**

 **Geetu: HellOoo dear yesss you are Right I'm doing good ;) how are you??? Thank you so much liking the story :) ***

 **Umm Actually I just lost my interest on Meeting. But I promise that I'll complete it as soon as possible :) :)**

 **You too dear stay Safe n Blessed :)** **Dou forever: I'm pretty Good dear :) :) Thaaannk you so much for liking the chappy ;) aahaan Questionsssa he. You can ask from I'll answer and if the answer was related to story then I'll mention this too :) Here's your waiting get over ;) My pleasure :)**

 **Priya: Thank you :)**

 **Masoma: thank you so much :)**

 **AD Fan: Hehe don't worry Yr I'm shareef ;) Duo will safe n fine Aani's Guarantee :D Ending will not Sad but Meaningful :) :) no worry to Scare ;) Thank you so Much dear :) You too take care:)**

 **Abhiii: Thank you so Much dear for liking :)**

 **Abhiii: Ahmmmm Nice theory but ESA hy bhi ya nahi ye to Further chappy me pata lagy ga ;) ;) who is the Savior of Nehal? you'll find the ans in this chap :) Thank you so much :)**

 **Guest: Thank you:)**

 **Priyanka: Waaah Larki kiya andaaaza lagaya hy ;) Hehe Update was ready so posted it Early but for further have no idea :p Thank you so much dear :)**

 **SS1912: Ahaaan mysterious let's see ;) Pleasure belongs to me :D**

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 ** _~Next Chapter~_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Principal looked at the Person and Said in Tough tone: "Daya Ap bina Permission k yahan kese ae?"_

 _Daya downed His head and Said in Low Tone: "I'm sorry Sir. Par jab Mujy pata laga k Nehal ko Apne bulaya h Kuch Boys k Against Complain wale Issue par to Mujy laga Mera aana zarori he"._

 _Principal: "to kya batana chahty ho Ap?"_

 _Daya Looked at Nehal who was Standing with downed head so He Continued: "Sir Actually New Classes start hoi hen or Hamare School me bohot se New Students ne Admission liya h. Jin me se Kuch Shararti hen. To Salunkhy Sir ne Kuch Senior and Junior Students k Sath mil kar Ek Plan Execute kiya tha ta k Hamare School k Rules Clear rahen or New Entries Start se hi Control me rahen (Nehal Looked at Him in Shock while Daya Continued) Ap chahen to Salunkhy sir se Confirm kr sakte hen._

 _Principl Looked at Him Kneely He was so Confident with His Statement._

 _Then Principal Observed Nehal's Expression who too behave normal after getting Daya's expression._

 _so Principal Sir Grabbed Intercom and Ordered: "Salunkhy sir ko Mere Room me bhejen"_

 _After few Minutes Room's door Opened and a Person Entered in with: "yes Sir! Apne bulaya?"_

 _Principal nodded in yes: "Salunkhy Sir! Ap ne New Students k Liye koi Khas intizam kiya he?"_

 _Salunkhy sir nodded: "Actually Yes sir, New Entries me Kuch Students thore out of Control hen, is liye Mene Apne kuch Favourites Students k sath mil kr Ek chota sa Demo un k Samne Pesh kiya tha. I'm sure is se wo Start s hi Alert rahen ge"_

 _Principal sir Asked: "kiya me wo Demo jan sakta hu?"_

 _Salunkhy sir confidently: "why not Sir! Mere kuch Senior Students Junior ko Pareshan kr rahe the or Junior ne Teacher se Complain kr di or Teacher ne un Students ko Strictly Punish kiya"._

 _Principal Inquired more :"ye bat Mujy Q nahi batai gai?"_

 _Salunkhy sir strongly: "Sir I think Class Level tk Issues Incharge khud handle krte hen is Liye"_

 _Principal Looked at trio and then took the Water Glass from His Table and said: "thik he Ap sb Log jaen"_

 _All Left the Room with "Thankyou Sir"_

 _Principal Sir took Few sips of Water and said to Himself "Plan pehle nh ab banaya ja raha he or wo b Mujy Bewaqoof banane ka"_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Voice stopping the Person: Bhaiya please Meri bat to sune._

 _Voice 2 sternly: bolo?_

 _Voice 1 in Hesitation: Bhaiya Thankyou so Much Ap ne aj Again Meri help ki._

 _Daya : Nehal Me Tumhe pehle bhi keh chuka hun k Me Tumhari madad nahi kr raha. Mene just Apne Bhai ki Help ki he._

 _Nehal innocently: par aj to Mujy Punish milne wali th._

 _Daya comes in Anger: Dekho Nehal (Nehal Immediatly took Back Step in Scare. Daya noticed this so added in soft tone) aage se Apne kaam se Kaam rakhna._

 _(After saying this He left the Place while Nehal looked at Him in Confusion)_

 ** _000000000000000000000_**

 _Voice in Irritation: kya Musibat he kiyun pare ho Mere pichy?_

 _Voice 2 in Anger: kiyun k Mujy pata he Principal Sir se Complain Tum ne ki th._

 _Voice 1 too comes in Rash: Ary ek br bola na k Me ne nahi ki he koi Complain kisi ko bhi._

 _Voice 2 moves forward and Looked at Person's Eyes: Abhijeet Sirf Such, such sun'na h Mujy._

 _Abhijeet scared a bit but managed Himself: Daya Tum samjh nahi rahe ho. Me ne Nahi ki Complain._

 _Daya Looked at Him sternly._

 ** _00000000000000000000_**

 _Person was involved in His thinking when someone pat on His shoulder. Person looked at His back and Found Salunkhy sir there._

 _Person: Sir! Ap.?_

 _Salunkhy sir Asked : yehi soch rahe ho na K Daya ne Apki help q ki? Or phr itna Rudely behave q kiya. Or phr Mene Apki help q ki? Right?_

 _Nehal looked down and said in Low tone: yes sir._

 _Salunkhy sir looked at Him and said slowly: Daya Mera Nephew he. Similarly Abhijeet bhi . Daya ne Mujhy sb kuch bata diya he, agar Ap such kehte to Abhijeet ko restigate kr diya jata. Or Agr Ap jhoot bolte to Apko .. Is liye Hm ne ye Plan banaya. Raha sawal Usne Apki help q ki? (Nehal nodded) Daya ek soft Hearted Person he wo Apne Bhai ki wajh se Kisi ko Taqleef nahi de sakta. So Forget Everything and Concentrate on Your Studies hmm?_

 _Nehal was looking at Him in Complete shock as He know that Salunkhy sir is Their Chemistry Teacher but He is Daya'a uncle too. Somehow He nodded and Left the Place._

 ** _000000000000000000000_**

 _Daya in Cold tone: Abhi ab Tum Mujh se bhi Jhoot bolo ge._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him in irritation: Yar Tu na Mujy Emotional Black-Mail bht karta he._

 _Daya hide His Smile: to wese Tum Such bta rahe ho?_

 _Abhijeet surrenderd: haaan Mere Baap Mene ki th kiyun k Me Janta tha k Nehal such nahi batae ga. (added in anger) Or Mujhy Apna REVENGE bhi lena tha._

 _Daya said nothing and left the Place Abhijeet looked at Him going so clutched His fist and said angrily : Chooze Teri wajh se Mera Bhai Mujh se Naraz he Ab to Tujy is School se nikal kr hi rahu ga._

 ** _000000000000000000_**

 _*Next Day in School*_

 _Akshay: yar Mohit (Abhijeet's Best Friend) Mujy ek bat samjh nahi i._

 _Mohit asked: kya?_

 _Akshay: yehi k wo Daya ki har bat q manta he?_

 _Mohit said causally: Qk usk pas Daya k Siwa koi or Relation nahi he._

 _Akshay looked at Him in Confusion then ask: matlab?_

 _Mohit sighed deeply: Actually They are Orphan Ek Chachu hen un k Par Abhijeet ki un se banti nahi. Daya hi Unk Chachu k sath Contact me he._

 _They stopped because Abhijeet comes there and looked at both. His mood was not good which was clearly shown by His face so Mohit aaked in concern: kya hogaya? Q mu bigra hoa he?._

 _Abhijeet replied: Kuch nahi yr._

 _Akshay asked: to Itna off q dikh raha he?_

 _Abhijeet was about to said something but stopped as He saw Nehal was coming towards Them._

 _Something hit on Abhijeet's Mind He Smiles Eveily and Stretched His Leg forward Nehal didn't see it and fall on Ground because of Abhijeet' Leg._

 _All His Friends and Others start Laughing_

 _Boy1: hahaha Nehal look at Your Face._

 _Boy2: hahaha Aby Chashma Laga itni bara Per dikhta nahi he._

 _Mohit to tease Him: hahaha dikhe ga bhi kese Ankho k bajae button liya Ghoomta he._

 _Abhijeet and Akshay laughed loudly after hearing Mohit's Commemt._

 _Then Abhijeet moved forward towards Nehal who was standing there with downed Head. Abhijeet Grab His chin and said in Chewing tone: "Abhijeet se Panga bht bhari pare ga Chuze Tujhy. Ab to bs Ginta ja Apna Or Mera Hisab.."_

 _saying this He Left Him. Nehal was feeling really ashamed at that moment. Tears were rolling down from His Eyes and He Moved to Go from There when heard a Slap voice._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **Heheehe Guess who got slap :p**

 **Take care**

 **Stay Blessed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Duoforever: Thank you so much Yr * Really I'm feeling happy that You are liking the story ;) Here I tried to Increase the length of the chappy :D but for further chap I'm not promising ;) actually MUJH suspense pe End karna hota n for that purpose chappy short hojate :D Thank you once again * take Care :)_**

 ** _Masoom: Thaaaaaank Youuuuu so muCh DearOoo *_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you dear :)_**

 ** _Cid_duo_fan: Thank You so much Dear :)_**

 ** _Sariyarj17: Aaaaan dear your Thinking is wrOng :p thaaaaank you very much Dear :) here's your waiting get over :)_**

 ** _Kriti: Really haapppppYyyy friend ship Day my swEet fr¡End * * soRRy for Late :( Always Stay blessed :)_**

 ** _Guest: haaaaawnnn yr Really Daya or Salunkhy sir hi Abhijeet ko barhawa Dy rahy :p Nehal ny koi complain ki hi nahi na Bacchy.. Ye sari Abhijeet ki hi planning th. He just want to take His revenge in any cost .. Well thank You very Much :)_**

 ** _Ss1912: Thaaaaank you very Much dear * Ahmmm ahmmm Praduman sir kahan c agae :p but dono me c koi nahi :D let's see who slapped :D_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you :)_**

 ** _Abhiii: Bacchy kiya samjh nahi aaya apko??? U can ask freely :) I'm here to explaining You..._**

 ** _AD FAN: Thaaank you very Much :) hehehe Abhi to picture shuru hoi hy Boss aagy you'll feeling really bad for Nehal :D as Aani se bara koi Danger nahi ;) Ahmmm read this chap and find who slapped Abhi :p Here's your waiting get over :) Take Care you too * Bye_**

 ** _Kriti: Ahaaaan Specially wising k liye another Review tha thank You so much * Chaloooo ab Mujhy batao k jo naam dimagh me tha wohi hy ya koi or??? :D Ahan waqai Abhi Itni asani c koi bat kahan bOLty. Principal sir bhi kuch km thori hy. Is chap me unka jalwa bhi dekhna :D :D Take Care *_**

 ** _Rai: Thaaaaank you thaaank You so very Much Dear * Its my pleasure to Share my ideas with you people :) Hehe Suspense me hi to maza hy :D_**

 ** _PRiya: thank You :)_**

 ** _Priyanka: waaaah larki again right. You got A SHABSHI in your prize :D here's your waiting is get over :) is chap me pata lag jae ga who slapped him ;) Take care *_**

 ** _Thaaaank you very Much Every one who read and review :)_**

 ** _next Chapter_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Nehal was about to Leave the Place when He heared a Slap voice. He Looked back and Saw Daya was there Who Slapt Abhijeet. All Freezed at Their Place. Abhijeet was Standing there Like Statue._

 _Daya Grabbed His Coller and said in Anger: 'Dimagh kharab he Tumhara han? Samjhty kiya ho khud ko? (Taunt) bht bari toop ho Tum? Ek br jan to lete q aya tha wo yahan?(left His coller) Nahi bs BADLA BADLA BADLA har waqt Apne is So Called Badle ki aag me Jalte rehte ho Tum.(pointing towards Nehal) Km s km Mera hi Khayal kr lo. Kaha bhi he chor do Apne ye Drame (loudly) nahi Shan ghat jae gi Sahab ki (more angry) ab ese kiya ghoor rahe ho Mujhy (Pointing finger towards Nehal) Maafi mango is se(All looked at Him in shock. Daya turned His attention towards all looked and said angrily) kiya dekh rahe ho Sab? Koi drama chal raha he? ya koi Film h? (All downed Their head) Niklo yahan se (more angrily) bs tamasha dekhne ka moqa chahye. (ALL left the Place while Daya again looked at Abhijeet) suna nahi Tum ne Maafi mango is se._

 _Nehal was really scared from the situation so He was about to go when heared Abhijeet's voice: Ruko._

 _Nehal's steps stopped There._

 _Abhijeet moved forward towards Him and then looked straightly in His Eyes: bohot Khushi ho rahi h na Mujhy Mere Bhai se Thappar khila kr (anger was clearly showing in His Eyes which scared Nehal too much) or ab Me Tum se Maafi mangu ga. (looked straight) Bht acha Laga na jab Mera Bhai Mujy dant raha tha.(Nehal nodded in No) chalo Me Tum se (stressed) MAAFI Mangta hun. (suddenly He Pushed Nehal who Fell badly on Ground While Daya looked at Him in Shock. He was about to Go When Akshay and Mohit grabbed Him from His Shoulder where Abhijeet was moving towards Nehal in complete anger) Saale, Chooze bht Par nikal ae hen Tere (hit Him) Mujy Mere Bhai k hath se Maar khilwae ga (Daya Shout: Abhi choro use **where Abhijeet added** ) zindagi me Pehli br Mujy Mere Chote Bhai ne Maara (again Hit Him badly) wo b Teri wajh se (grabbed Nehal from His Shoulder who was Scared alot and begging for leave but Abhijeet lost his Control and Slapped Him on His face, Nehal's lips reptured and blood start coming) Aj Me Tujhy zinda nahi Choru ga Sirf Teri wajh se(again kicked Him) Mere Bhai ne Mujy Sab k samnne Daanta (Daya successfully freed Himself from idiots grip and moved towards Abhijeet) aj Sb k Samne Meri Izzat ka halwa bn gaya._

 _Daya Grabbed Abhijeet who lastly hit Nehal on His Chest which Result Nehal fall from Stairs of School._

 ** _00000000000000000000_**

 _All gathered There Peon came and Looked at all and then Immediatly call Principal sir. Nehal was badly injured because of that Fall so School staff Rushed towards Hospital._

 ** _000000000000000000000000_**

 _Person Pick up the Call and said: Hello._

 _Caller: Ji Ap Mr. Agarwal bol rahe he?_

 _Mr. Agarwal softly: ji bol raha hun.(ask) Ap kon?_

 _Caller breif: darasal me 'FUTURE SHINING STARS' School se 'Pratik' bat kar raha hun 'Safe Life HOSPITAL' se. Actually Apk Bete Nehal ka Accident ho gaya he._

 _Mr. Agarwal comes in Panic state: k...kya? Ka..kahan? Kahan se? K..kes..kesa he Me...Mera Nehal?_

 _Pratik trying to relax Him: dekhiye Dekhiye (trying to Relax Yasir) Apka Beta bilkul thiq he Kuch major Injuries nahi. Actually wo Stairs se gir gaya tha. Ap ko It'tila dene k liye call ki gai th._

 _Mr. Agarwal said hurridly: Me abhi...abhi a raha hun(Requesting tone) Sir Ap... Ap please Mere bache ka khayal Rakhiye ga._

 _Pratik assuring: Ap be fiqar rahen me yehin hun Apk bete k Sath._

 _Yasir Thanked Him and Cut the call and Immediatly rushed towards Hospital._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Person Stopped cab and Said in Hurry: Safe life Hospital??_

 _Driver: Ji chaliye,_

 _Person Looked at His wife and Daughter and Said: Chalo betho._

 _All settled in Cab and Driver start His Cab._

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 _Person said in Teasing tone: So, here's another Plan by Your side Salunkhy sir?_

 _Salunkhy sir downed His Head because His both Nephew Did a Big Blunder._

 _Principal Looked at both Brothers and Said: Kiyun Dhakka diya Ap ny us bachy ko?_

 _Daya_ _hurriedly: Sir jaan boojh k nahi Galti s,_

 _Principal Interrupted in Anger: Shut up! Ghalti s kiya haan? Kitny dino s ye Tamasha chal raha hy or (Looking towards Salunkhy) Teachers bhi bharpur Sath de rahen (Stressing on Every word) School me Gunda gardi ka._

 _Salunkhy_ _sir Gathered Some Strength and Said in low tone: Sir Actually..._

 _Principal Interrupted: Salunkhy sir I need your Resignation letter in next five minutes (Salunkhy sir Shocked. while Principal sir Added) And You both (Looking towards Brothers) Ap dono ko school s Rusticate kiya gaya hy (both looked at Him in shock while Principal said in Chewing tone) Wo kiya hy na New students ko Principal ki strictness and Rules k bary m bhi pta hona chahiye._

 _*Saying This Principal sir Left the Staff Room*_

 _Daya_ _Looked at Salunkhy and Said in Guilty tone: Chachu We are Really sorry Hamari wajh s Apko bhi..._

 _Salunkhy sir_ _looked at Him and Then Abhijeet who was Stand at His Place in Complete silence so Salunkhy sir said in Little Angry Tone: Thora Apny Bhai ko bhi Smjha diya karo Daya Dekh liya us ki Dadagiri ka Anjaam._

 _*He too Left the Room with His Resignation Letter*_

 _Daya_ _Looked at Abhijeet and Said in Rude Tone: Sahab ka Zameen Dekhny ka Waqt pura hogaya hy (Abhijeet Looked at Him) Mujhy mat dekho Bag lo or Chalo yahan s (Said in Worrying Tone) pta nahi Year k Last m hi ye sb q hoa? Pura saal waste hogaya._

 _Abhijeet_ _was about to say something But Daya stopped Him and Said: Kuch mat bolo filhal chalo yahan c._

 _Both took their bag and Left the School._

 ** _000000000000000000_**

 _Person Entered in Extreme tension and Looked towards the Figure who was laying on bed: Nehal, Nehal (Nehal Looked at Him. He continues) Wo wo ..._

 _Nehal_ _Felt Tension in His voice so asked: Kiya hoa Rahul Ese q Bhaga bhaga a rha hy or Itna Pareshan kiyun hy?_

 _Rahul_ _Looked at Him and said: abhi abhi Pta chala hy Teri Family.. Teri Family.._

 _Nehal_ _stood from His Place and Said in Low tone: Haan pta hy Rohan, Pratik Sir ny Baba ko Call kr k bataya hy. Wo log..._

 _Rahul_ _interrupted and Said while Tears were rolling down from His Eyes: Nahi wo Teri Family ka Accident hogaya hy Sirf Ek hi Person Alive hy wo bhi Critical Condition.._

 _He said in one Go and looked at Nehal who was looking a_ _t Him complete Shock: Kiya kiya bakwas kar raha hy? Esa esa kese ho skta hy? Nahi jhoot jhoot (He was taking back steps continuously and Saying) Rahul Itna ganda mazaq krna ki Himmat Kese hoi Teri haan? (Rahul nodded in No)_

 _Rahul shook His head in no while tears were continuously rolling_ _: Me Such keh raha hun yar._

 _Nehal_ _Shouted Loudly: kaha na Me ne Esa nahi ho skta Bakwas hy Ye._

 _Listening Nehal's Shout Pratik too Entered in His Room. And looked at Nehal who was not in His sense. Rahul trying to Grab Him but failed Pratik Sir Called the Doctor who attend Him._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Nehal k sath Ziyada zulm hogaya na :p_**

 ** _Ab kya hoga? Abhijeet ka tw badla pura hogaya or wo b itny bure tariqe se :(_**

 ** _Chalen wait 4 next then :p :p_**

 ** _take care_**

 ** _stay Blessed._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Thaaaank You so Much To All_

 _Who Read Previous Chapter and Give their Precious Reviews :)_

 ** _Really sorry if you People thought I'm Spoiling Abhijeet Sir character :( but He is not a Cid officer na :p to Mere hisab se bhi sochen :D_**

 ** _Guest, Guest, Masooma, Priya,_**

 ** _Thaaank You Very much :)_**

 ** _Duoforever: Yar Daya sir agr thappar na Marty to Abhijeet sir ka inna harsh Reaction nahi aata na :p Ending meaningful hy is liye Nehal ki family ko : Thaaank you so Much for understanding here I tried to increase the length :p but as usual ends at Suspense :D It's all My pleasure :)_**

 ** _Urvi: Thank You dear for liking the Story I'm really pleased after knowing this * Sorry for that dear but story k theme k hisab se death necessary th na :(_**

 ** _Priyanka: Hehe :D dekha shock kr diya na k ab Guess nahi kr pa rh ;) Waah Aani wah :D aw www dearOo me yo to feeling sad :( Chalo ab guess nahi direct read kar lo ;) thank you very much :) *_**

 ** _Sariyarj17: Haaaaw thank u thank u for calling me Clever :D Daya sir ka slapped necessary tha na dear waRna Nehal ki family ka accident KEse karwati :D awesome guess yr Saraaa twist guess kr liya :o ab Me kiya karu bha bhaaa :D you are right dear :) * My Pleasure take care you too :)_**

 ** _Luvcidduodosti: Me too feeling bad for Nehal :( but no doubt how much cruel I'm :D Abhijeet ka character aagy ja k kesa hoga ye to Apki story se pata lagy ga :D Thank you :)_**

 ** _Kriti: Ahaaan congratzzz soch bilkul nishany PR lagi :D Yes yr Principal ka dialogue waqai ;) kuch thik nahi hy Aagy chapter me or shocks baqi hen Hehe :D :D Ahan Chalo phir just read karna.. Aagy ki MUJH PR chor do :p Take Care you too * :)_**

 ** _Abhiii: haaawn yr Abhi such me ESA kr rha :(. Esa hogaya hy :D Ammm is k pichy koi Reason nahi as Abhijeet sir is like angry young man Isi liye He is Dada in My story :) but i'm really sorry if you thinks that i'm spoiling His character.. thank you :)_**

 ** _SS1912: NO need to be sorry dear :D I was kidding As me too thought to add Praduman sir as a Principal but koi need hi nahi pari name use kaRny ki :D Daya ka slap necessary tha na waRna story aagy KEse barhti ;) thank you so much :)_**

 ** _AD FAN: yes yr you are right but think if Daya hadn't slapped Abhi then how could He respond such rashly on Nehal.. And it was necessary for the story Demand na yr. Yesssh Me too feeling bad for Nehal :( but As I told you end will be Meaningful . really sorry if you thought that I'm spoiling His character.. My pleasure :)_**

 ** _Guest : nahi Dear eaa kuch nahi hoga. Nehal is not a week person jo wo DUO ki help ly ga. Well thank you :)_**

 ** _Here's Next Update_**

 ** _Second Last Chapter :)_**

 ** _00000000000000000_**

 _Person Entered in with slow steps While Tears Present in His Eyes He Slowly Moved towards The Figure who was Lying on Bed With oxygen Mask and so Many Machines Were Attached with Figure's Body._

 _Person Looked at the Figure then hold Figure's Hand in His Hand and Said in Cracking Tone: Maa Ap AP bhi Mujhy Akela chor kar jana chahti ho?_

 _Me akela kese rahu ha yr? Ruhi ki bachi bhi Mujhy chor kr Chali gai Baba...Baba to Hamesha se uski Side lety hen is liye wo bhi Mujhy chor kr...( He starts Crying) Ap... Ap mt jana Please Me ... Me Akela kese rahun ga? Koi koi nahi hy Mere pas... Mujhy bht... Bht dar lag rha hy._

 _He stopped Because He Felt His Mother's Finger was Moving and Eyes struggled to Open. He hurriedly wiped His Tears when Hear._

 _Nehal's Mother in Low tone: Apni Maa s...Ansu chu.chupae ga.?( Nehal Nodded in No while Tears again made their way to fell) Nehal..Apna..bht...bht Sara khayal... Rkhna.. Hr kisi sy ..lr...lrny mt...bethna...sm...smjha?_

 _Nehal start Crying: Me Apko bta raha hun agr Ap bhi Mujhy Chor kr gae to Me bhi kisi tarha Khudkushi..._

 _His Mother Interrupted and Said in Anger But Her Voice was Slow n Breaking because of That Oxygen Mask: bak...bakwas..band..smjha Tujhy Meri Qasam hy or...jo hota hy Achy.. Achy k liye hota..hy ye ...ye koi hal nh.._

 _Nehal Shouted Badly: kiya acha hy is Me? Batao.. Meri Behan Mujhy chor.. chor gai.. Yateem hogaya... Maa ko is Halat me ...dekh raha... Kiya acha..is me. Me Daya ( He stopped Because Her Mother started Breathing Heavily and Struggle for Breath. Nehal immediately Call Doctor Who Started to Treating Her But Failed to Save Her. And She too Loss the Battle of Her Life. Nehal after knowing That News Lost His all strength and Fall on Ground..._

 ** _00000000000000000_**

 _Person Stood From His Place and Said shockingly: Kiyaaa??_

 _Another Person sadly: Haan yr. Wo Ab Akela hy Uski Halat bhi bht kharab hy. Suna hy Texi Puri Ulat gai th. Uski bhn or Baba to Spot pr hi DM tor gae. Maa ko Hospital ly ae thy pr wo bhi Us k sath nahi Reh pai._

 _Person Really Feel bad and Guilty: Yar Wo ab kesa hy?_

 _Another Person Sadly: Behosh hy kal se. Doctor keh rahy hen wo Jeena hi nahi chahta. us me koi umeed nahi Jeeny ki._

 _Person too takes Deep Breath: Such yr bht Bura hoa Usk Saath._

 ** _00000000000000000_**

 _Person Said in Anger: to kiya Karu Me ab?_

 _Another too comes in Anger: kiya Matlab hy kiya Karu. Mohit bta Raha tha uski Puri Family us Accident me.. (Sadly) Wo Orphan hogaya yr.._

 _Person Said Rudely: to Duniya me wo Phla ANATH nahi hy. Bhulo mt Daya Hm bhi Yateem hi hen._

 _Daya Looked at Him in Disbelief: Tum Pagal hogae ho? Me nahi bhula k Hm kon hy. Pr Tum bhul rahy ho k Nehal ko Dhaka Tum ny diya tha or wo Gira tha. Na wo Girta na Uski Family is trha._

 _Abhijeet Said Rashly: School s nikal kar us Choozy ko chain nahi para jo ab Jail bhejny k liye bhi (Taunting Towards Daya) Free of Cost Lawyer ka Intizam kiya hoa hy._

 _Saying this Abhijeet Left the Place While Daya Looked at Him in Complete Shock: wo Pagal hogaya hy. Apny badly ki Aag m usy Nehal ka kuch Ehsas Tak nahi. Me kal ja kar Nehal s milta hun..._

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 _Person Entered in Hospital Room and looked at the Boy whose Eyes were Red and Swallowed because of Crying while an other Boy of same Age was Sitting Next to Him._

 _Person said in Low tone: Nehal Mujhy Tum s kuch bat..._

 _Nehal cut Him between: Mr. Daya Mujjy Ap sy koi bat nahi karni. jaen Ap yahan se._

 _Daya tried for once: Nehal please... Tumhary saath._

 _Nehal Said in Anger: Kaha na ek bar nahi sun'na Mujhy kuch. Na Ap ki koi bat na Apki Koi safai. (reminding Him) Bhooly mat Apky khny pr Me Apky Bhai s maafi mangny gaya tha Because I Respect you and Apka Mujh pr Ehsan tha. (His Eyes starts Getting Wet and Voice become Low) Pr nahi maloom tha is Ehsan ki itni bari qeemat Chukani pary GI Mujy._

 _(Join His both Hands in front of Daya and Said) Khuda ka Wasta hy ab chor do Mujhy. (Angrily Teasing) ya kahin Apky Bhai ka badla ab bhi baqi to nahi??_

 _Daya Looked at Him in Shock. Nehal was Completely Changed no more Fear was Present in His Eyes. He was so Strong and Straight Forward. So Daya left the place without saying anything._

 ** _00000000000000000_**

 _Days, Months and Years were Passing Like this. Rahul family Really Supported Nehal and He Continued His Studies too and After Freeing from School life He started job and joined college too._

 _On the Other Side Salunkhy sir Totally ignored His Nephews and Again Start Teaching in Other School._

 _While Daya and Abhijeet too Started job but couldn't continued their study because of that Tc. But their Life was Much Critical than Nehal.._

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 _Nehal Coming Back from His College when He got Hit Badly by the Person and Fell on Ground other Person too fell on the Opposite side._

 _Nehal stood up Without Any Help while Other Person stood up with the Help of His Brother._

 _Nehal Didn't see their Face before so after Clearing His cloth He came Forward and Said: I'm Really sorry Apko lagi to nahi._

 _Both Brotherss Looked at Him and Nehal to looked back at Them. Abhijeet was already Burn in the fire of REVENGE._

 _Because He still Thinks That "unki zindagi me jo kuch bhi ho raha is me Nehal ka hi qasoor hy" So He took Few Steps towards Nehal and Said in Chewing Tone: Bht ziyada lagi hy or Bilkul Nishany pr Lagi hy. (Stressing on Every Word) Teri di hoi hr chot.._

 _Daya Grabbed Him from His Shoulder and Said: Abhi Chalo yahan se ab koi Tamasha mt karo._

 _Nehal Looked at Daya and Said Teasingly: Waah Daya bhai "MU ME RAAM OR BAGAL ME CHURI" Mere samny Abhijeet Bhai ko rokny ka Natak bad m Mujhy Apny Ehsan taly daba kr ( Pointing Towards Abhijeet) se Maafi mangva kar Sb k Samny Zalil karwa na kiya bat hy Apki to (He start Clapping Abhijeet Looked at Him in Complete Anger while Daya was in Shock)_

 _Abhijeet Grabbed Nehal's Neck and Said In Anger: Teriiii Himmat kese hoi Mere Bhai k bary me Esa boLny ki (Looking towards Daya who was Still in Shock) or karo Tum makhlooq ki bhalai (Daya Looked at Him) or phir suno (Pressing Nehal's Neck) isi makhloq k taany._

 _Daya came Forward and Pulled Abhijeet with Anger: Chalo yahan se._

 _Nehal Freed Himself From Abhijeet's grip and Punched Him because He was now Much Strong and Confident Person._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him then Place Hand on His Lips where Blood Shows its Presence. He Comes in Anger and They Start Fight._

 _After So Many Punches, kicks, slaps Two Man entered in their Fight and Freed Them and Grabbed Them_.

 _Abhijet was so much Angry because He was Hitted by His Junior it was His Insult._

 _He Again Freed Himself from Man's Grip and Moved towards Nehal who was too Angry because of the Biggest Loss of His Life._

 _This Time Daya too interfere in The Fight Men were Trying to Stop Them._

 _And in that Whole Hustle Bustle Nehal hit Daya on His Chest with the Bamboo who fell down on Flor._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him and Rushed Towards Him. Daya was Crying in Pain Nehal was so Shocked Because He Know that hit was Not much Powerful._

 _He was busy in Thinking when He Heared Crying Voice of Abhijeet who was asking for cab or any Lift._

 _All left the Place because They Thought it's Police case. Nehal too Looking for cab and After few minutes They got Cab. Nehal helped Abhijeet and They shift Daya in cab And Hurriedly Rushed towards Hospital. Nehal was with Abhijeet who was Just Crying while Daya was Unconscious._

 ** _00000000000000000000_**

 _They Reached at Hospital Abhijeet hurriedly Called word boys who came with Stretcher and then Called Doctor._

 _Doctor Came there in few Seconds after listening so Much Shouting From Abhijeet's side._

 _Doctor ask: kiya hoa hy inhy??_

 _Abhijeet said in Cracking Tone: wo...wo usy... Chest..chest..pr ...chot..chot lg..lgi.hy Ap...dekhen. Mere..Bhai ko..._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Chapter End :)_**

 _Wowwww Extra Long Chapter ;)_

 _Kis kis ko Me zaalim lgi :D_

 _Kiya Karu Boss Story theme itna Zalim hona hi mang rha tha :D_

 _Daya ko kiya hoa hy?? itni si chot par wo Behosh kese :o_

 _socho socho :p_

 ** _Take Care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	6. Last Chapter

**_Thaank You so much for Your support_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _your Precious Reviews_**

Geetu: Its okay Dear no Problem... Thank You very Much :)

Sariyarj17: Heheh thank you so much for calling Me cruel :p Awwww waqai na bht ziyada hogaya ;) chalen enjoy Last part ;) Thank you very much *

Kriti: jo hoga wo Ap zaror dekho GE ;) Thank you very much *

Asfa Guest: Thank you :)

Misti: thanks to My destiny Apny last chapter se pehly hi 5 chapter read kiye ;) waRna MUJH maskeen ka kiya hota :D Hehe Suspense PR end krty to Curiosity hOti he na read kaRny ki ;) is liye... Chalo ziyada wait nahi karwati... Enjoy :)

Priyanka : haha wow then pat on my Shoulder Me ne puri bazi hi palat d ;) Chalo dekh lo apki thinking right hy k Nahi ;)

Priya: is chap me pata lag jae ga ;) thank you :)

Luvcidduodosti: don't worry dear :)

Guest: Haaaawww ap ESE kese soch sakti ho k Me Daya sir ki place Nehal ko dE dun GI :( :( Daya sir Daya sir hen unki place koi nahi le skta... 3no ki guarantee me nahi leti :D Heheh thank you :)

Ss1912: Chalo dekh lo apki thinking right hy k Nahi :D no need to cross you fingers just read;)

AD Fan: Haaaawwww apko ye long chapter nahi laga :( inna bara to likha tha ;) 1:30 ghanta laga :D Ary Daant se kuch nahi hota na q k as you read in first chapter how Daya stopped Abhijeet to beat Nehal na... Hehe Chalo apk shocks khatm hony ko ae... Read the last chapter :D Duo ki guarantee to Mene li hy na Apko MUJH PR bharossa nahi :(

Cid duo fan: because last chapter was waiting for coming ;) Hehe thank you *

 ** _Here's Last Chapter of the Story.. :p_**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Doctor ordered to Nurse: OT ready karo is ki Heart beat Slow chal rh (then Turn His face to Abhijeet and Asked) ise Chot kese Lagi? Koi External bleeding to show Nahi ho Rahi._

 _Abhijeet was so tensed about His Brother so Instead of Abhijeet, Nehal Replied: Me ne Mara hy Daya Bhai ko Bamboo s._

 _Doctor Looked at Him in Shocked and asked: What? Kiyun Mara? Or ye Police Case hy Mujhy Inform karna hoga..._

 _Abhijeet said hurriedly: Nahi, wo Nehal ki koi...koi ghalti nahi...wo Da...Daya k Dil m soorakh ..hy Doctor ny kaha...kaha tha k ..wo jb 22 saal ka hoga to is ka ilaj...hoga(Nehal looked at Him in shock while Doctor Listened to Him).. Nehal ko is baryy..bary m pta nh tha._

 _Nurse came there and Said: Doctor OT ready hy._

 _Doctor nodded then Said to Abhijeet in Strict Tone: Agr Tm mujhy kisi Tesry bndy or Daya k Doctor se milwao gy to hi Me Police ko Inform nahi Karu ga._

 _Saying this Doctor Left from there While Abhijeet sat there with thud and Grabbed His Head. Nehal Looked at Him and Feels Bad for Him._

 _Then Moved towards Him and Said in Low tone: Bhaiya sb Thik hojae ga. Ap Daya Bhai k Doctor ko call kare._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him Nodded then Moved towards Hospital PCO and Called someone._

 _Call got Connected Abhijeet Said in Hurry: Yash Bhaiya wo...wo Daya hospital m hy..Ap ap jaldi se ajaen.. Mujhy bht dr dr lg rha he._

 ** _0000000000000000000_**

 _After Disconnected the Call He moved towards the Bench and sat there._

 _fear of Losing His only relation waa clearly shown from His face._

 _Nehal Looked at Him and Asked: Apny Q bachaya Mujhy?_

 _Abhijeet Without Looking at Him Started: Qk is me Tumhari koi Ghalti nahi th. Already Tum Meri wajh se bht Kuch seh chuky ho. Ab Me Tumhary liye koi or Pareshani nahi khari karna chahta._

 _Neh was about to say something when Abhijeet stopped Him and Continued: Tum yehi soch rahy ho na k Ek ghanty phly to Me Tumhara Dushman tha. (Nehal unknowingly moved His head in Yes Abhijeet Looked at Him n Smiled) kiyun k Mjhy Tumhari Neki ne Ek hi ghanty Me bdla hy. Daya k girny k bad sb log wahan c chale gae jin k Samny Me Dada banta aya hun. Pr Tum nahi gae (telling) infact Tum ny jis tarha pury Rasty Daya ko snbhala phir Hospital pohanch kr Stretcher ka arrangement then Texi ka fair (asked) Kiyun kiya ye sb Tum ny? Qk Tumhara Dil bilkul saaf tha warna Tum Mujh se Us lmhy ba asani badla ly lety or Daya ko Tarapta dekh Me bhi (Nehal nodded in no while Abhijeet was Feeling so Helpless and Guilty) Meri Harkaton ki wjh se Chachu bhi Hmy chor gae, Mere Dost jo MATLAB k liye Mere sath thy, qk Meri wajh se School me un k bht Sary Kaam hojaty thy, phir jb school s disqualified kiya Principal ny Ek ne bhi janny ki koshish nahi ki k Hm zinda hy ya Nahi._

 _He stopped and Start Crying while Nehal was Patting His Shoulder and Consoled Him. When someone Came and Called Abhijeet in Extreme Painc: Kiya hoa Daya kesa hy ab? Ese kese Hospital m ?_

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him and Hugged Him Very Tightly: Yash Bhaiya Usy kuch nahi hoga na Mere pas... Mere pas us k siwa koi bhi nahi hy._

 _Yash consoled Him with: Kuch nahi hoga Usy. Doctor ny kiya kaha?_

 _Abhijeet hiding His eyes: Kuch nahi wo bht Gussa thy._

 _Yash asked in Confusion: Kiyun?_

 _Abhijeet downed His Head and Told Every Thing to Yash._

 _Yash looked at Him in Anger: Abhijeet kb Sudhro gy Tum? Tumhari wajh se Aj wo Zindgi or Mout k bich lar rhy hy._

 _(He stopped because Doctor Came out From OT They Moved Towards Doctor)_

 ** _000000000000000000000_**

 _Yash Marched towards Doctor and Asked in Hurry: Doctor I'm Daya's Family Doctor. Kesa hy wo ab?_

 _Doctor Looked at Him takes a Big Sigh then Said in Low tone: I'm Sorry Dr. But He has no More Time Now._

 _(Abhijeet lost His all strength and sat on floor on His knees while Nehal grabbed Him from His Shoulder)_

 _Dr. Yash Asked: koi koi to Rasta hoga na,?_

 _Dr Replied: Mera khayal hy Ap Mujh c Behtar janty hen k Is ka kiya raasta ho skta hy?_

 _Yash added in Low tone: Heart Transplant.._

 _Doctor: ji bilkul. Or ye Almost Impossible Target hy._

 _Nehal Looked at Both and then Said in Strong tone: Nahi Ye Possible hy. Or Heart bhi Ready hy?_

 _Both Doctors Uttered In Shock: kiya? Kese? Kahan hy?_

 _Nehal Brief: Me hun donor. Heart Transplant me Donor ka hosho hawas m hona zarori hy Or Me bilkul Normal bhi hun. Or Young bhi hun._

 _Doctor: Lekin Apka UN k sath Blood same hona zarori hy._

 _Nehal Said in Strongly: Same hy Doctor or Mr Tayyar bhi hun._

 _Abhijeet stopped Him: Nahi Tum Esa kuch nahi karo gy._

 _Nehal insisted: Please Bhaiya ye jo kuch bhi hoa hy is me Mera qasoor hy._

 _Abhijeet Shook His Head while said jn tears: aj nahi to kal ye hona hi tha._

 _Nehal Pleading: Please Bhaiya Mera Apna koi nahi hy Me Apni life Logo k liye serve karna chahta hn par jeety jee ye Moqa nahi mily ga Mar kr Me Meri khuwaish zaror Puri kar skta hun.(to Doctor) Ap tayari karen Me Aaya._

 _Abhijeet was not at all ready for This: Nahi Nehal please. Me Apny bhai k liye Apni jaan bhi de skta hun._

 _Nehal meaningfuly: Ap k bhai ko Apki Yaad ki nahi Apk sath ki Zarorat hy._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him while Nehal Added: Agar Ap hi unhy Heart donate Karen gen to un k Jeeny ka kiya faida? (added tearly) Mujhy Meri family k pas jany ka moqa mil raha hy Bhaiya please._

 _Saying this Nehal hurridly Left the Place after passing a Meaningful look to Doctor._

 _Doctor Nodded the Said to Nurse: legal Papers ready karo or in k Sign lo phir OT READY karo._

 _Saying this Doctor Moved from there._

 _Abhijeet was looking at Nehal who Went in Hospital's Mandir's Section and sath there on His knees._

 _After Freeing From His silent talks with GOD He was about to Leave the Place someone Grabbed Him Hugged Him very Tightly and Said in Teary Tone: Nehal Mujy maaf kar do. Me ny Tumhary sath bohot Bura kiya Me.. Me bht bura hun Me Tumhara ye Ehsan..._

 _Nehal cutted Him in softly: Bhaiya Pehli bat ye Ehsan nahi. Or dosri bat (added in dreamy tone) Me Hmesha hi ye sochta tha k Meri family k jany k bad Me Ab tk Zinda kese hun? Aj Mujy Mere sawalo ka jawab Mil gaya._

 _Mujhy ab Meri Family se Milna hy._

 _Abhijeet was Looking at Him and then Again Hugged Him._

 ** _000000000000000000000_**

 _Some one Opened His Eyes and Looked at the Surroundings thought: Hain Me Suarg(Heaven) me agaya kiya (then looked at His Right side Found His Loving Brother was Sleeping While Securing Person'Hand in His Own Hand Person Took His hand and with this His Brother's Peaceful Sleep broke) Abhiii..._

 _Abhijeet stopped Him: shhhh kuch mat bolo. Me Doctor ko bula kar aata hun._

 _Daya Nodded while Abhijeet Left from There to call Doctor. After sometimes Doctor Came and Checked Him._

 _Abhijeet was waiting impatiently when Doctor came out from His Brother's Room and looked at Abhijeet who was also looking at Him in tension._

 _Doctor smiled and said Happily: Ary bhae ab to Muskura do. Thik he Tumhara bhai ab Bilkul._

 _Abhijeet smiled broadly and Thanked Doctor by Shaking hand worth Him._

 _Doctor left from there with Dr.Yash. while He turned His face towards Mandir and joined His both hands with closed Eyes. Tears were rolling from His eyes in Happiness to get back His only reason of Breathing._

 ** _000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet was Cutting Apple Daya was Sitting with the Help of Bed's Headrest._

 _While Yash was Looking Out side from window._

 _Daya said in lost tone: ab bhi Yaqeen nahi a rha k Nehal ne itni Choti choti madad k badla ese utara._

 _Abhijeet gave Him Apple's Plate and Said in sad tone: Mujhy to Samjh nahi a rha k Me kiya Karu, khush hon ya, Me Apny Apko kabhi Maaf nahi kar pao ga. Me ne Usy kitni Taqleef di hy._

 _Yash stood up From His Place and Grabbed one Piece of Apple give it to Daya with: Dekhny k liye nahi hy ye Saib. Or Tum dono Is bat ko kabhi mat bhoolna k Wo Tumhary sath nahi hy. Balky wo Hamesha (Pointing Towards Raheel's Heart) Tumhary Pass hy. Smjhy?_

 _Both Nodded in smile._

 ** _00000000000000000000_**

 _Days were Passing Like this Daya Recovered with Passage of Time and then Again Start Their Job. Dr. yash helped Them A lot while His Chachu Salunkhy Sir forgive Them and Give Them House to Live. Every Thing moving on It's way. They Involved in Their Life but Somewhere They Never Forget Nehal and His Sacrifice Which Totally Changed Abhijeet._

 ** _00000000000000000000_**

 _"Burai chahe Jitni bhi Taqat war kiyun na ho Achai usy badalny ki taqat zaror rakhti hy"_

 _~The_End~_

 _Finally My First Story Reached at Its End_

 _Must tell Me how was it?_


End file.
